Snow Day Does Not Equal Fun Day
by RivergronLover
Summary: Santana and Quinn play with their three children in the snow, but one of them is definitely having more fun than the other. One-shot.


**I'm on a roll! Happy birthday again, Francesca :D**

**Here's a short snow filled chapter, I hope you guys like it :) I loved your reviews on the last one shot, thank you so much! You guys are amazing :)**

**xo, Em**

* * *

Santana looked out through the square window on the front door of her house, a frown sketched into her usually lovely features. Two children were running around in the hallway and Quinn walked into the hallway too, closing the door into the living room. She was carrying a younger child, which she sat down.

"Babe, don't look so happy!"

She teased and smiled slightly when Santana scowled at her.

"Watch it Lopez."

Quinn winked and bent down as she started dressing her youngest.

They had been married for 10 years and they were still ridiculously happy with each other.

"While don't you take those two rascals outside while I dress this little one?"

Santana grumbled a response and opened the door, ushering the two oldest children outside. She was wearing a warm winter jacket, snow boots and jeans. No hat, mittens or scarf.

"Hey mom, think fast!"

Santana turned her head towards the source and as soon as her head was turned she was hit in the face with a snowball. She gasped and began cursing in Spanish. Quinn had walked out the door just in time to see the snow attack on her wife and she put her mitten-covered hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Alejandro Noah Lopez, you're in so much trouble."

Santana started wiping snow off her face while Alejandro laughed and high fived his twin brother. Quinn sat their youngest one down and walked over to her wife, helping her clean her face.

"You should have worn mittens and a scarf babe, you'll get cold."

Santana was still frowning and Quinn kissed her gently.

"I hate snow."

"I know you do, but we live in Ohio, you're not going to be able to escape it. And they love it."

She turned around to watch her twin sons throwing snowballs at each other.

"Ale and Aiden, be careful."

"Yes, mommy."

Both boys chorused as they ran around their vast back yard.

"Snow is stupid. It's cold and wet and completely useless, I hate it."

Quinn took off one of her mittens and carefully put her warm hand under Santana's jacket, rubbing soothing circles under her shirt.

"I know you do baby, but at least try to have some fun. Why don't you play a little with Zoe?"

Both women looked down at their three-year-old daughter, Zoey. She was standing completely still, looking at the white stuff at her feet. She wasn't very used to snow yet because she had previously been too young to really enjoy it.

"Fine, but not for long."

Quinn kissed her cheek and put on her mitten again.

"Good wife."

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"You better reward me for this later."

"Oh, I will."

Santana grinned and bent down to Zoey's level.

"Hey there Zoe, want to play with mom?"

Zoe had been her nickname since she was born. The twins had been six and Aiden had some difficulty saying 'Zoey', so everyone began calling her Zoe. The little girl looked up at her mother and wordlessly held out her hand. Santana happily took it and together they walked over to the toddler's snow covered sand box. Zoey sat down in the snow and started shaping it into things, like she used to do with her sand. Santana just stood there awkwardly. She was wearing jeans and she really didn't want to sit down and get wet. She turned around and saw that her wife, who was very reasonably dressed for the weather was rolling around with Aiden in the snow, and all three of them were laughing. Santana let out a sigh and looked down to see her daughter looking expectantly at her.

"Play?"

The little girl looked so hopeful and Santana didn't have the heart to turn her down, so she slowly sat down next to her, slowly feeling her butt getting wet. What didn't she do for her children, right? She started shaping the snow, like her daughter and occasionally she'd look over at Quinn and the boys.

Quinn and Santana had begun dating in college, which was where they first met. Things had moved rather quickly and before they had even graduated they were engaged. They got married in a small, but beautiful ceremony, and had almost immediately begun fertility treatment. A year and a half into their marriage Santana had given birth to fraternal twins. They had quickly decided to move back to Ohio, where they were both from, to be closer to both of their families. They loved the twins, and while it was definitely a challenge at times, they always handled it as a team. When the twins were four they started trying again, but not as actively as they had the first time. Not long before the boy's sixth birthday Quinn had given birth to their daughter and they both felt that their family was now complete.

"Mommy, look!"

Zoey's tone was enthusiastic and Santana looked down on the lump of snow in front of her daughter.

"That's awesome baby, what is it?"

"It's you, mommy."

Santana laughed gently and kissed her daughters cheek.

"Thank you baby, it's beautiful."

"Welcome, mommy. You make me now."

"One little Zoe snow figure coming right up."

Santana started working while Quinn was being bombarded with snowballs.

"Boys, stop it."

She was laughing and trying to hide from the snowballs.

"No way, mom!"

"You're supposed to throw on each other, not your innocent mother!"

She continued laughing and ducked just in time as one was headed for her face.

"You were so close, Ale!"

The two brothers high fived each other and Quinn took the moment of disturbance to tackle them to the ground. All three of them laughed and Quinn pushed snow down their jackets.

"Moooom."

Aiden laughed and shivered as the snow touched his naked skin.

Quinn lied down in between them and all three looked up at the sky, large flakes of snow falling down on them.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, son?"

Both boys smiled and took each of Quinn's hands into their own.

"You're pretty cool."

Quinn smiled brightly.

"Aww, thank you."

She squeezed their hands the best she could since they were all wearing thick mittens and they lie in silence for a while.

"Why don't we roll down the hill?"

The boys agreed and they all stood up and ran towards the hill in their large back yard.

"Okay, Zoe here we go. One snow Zoey figure."

Santana was freezing and she was having trouble speaking properly. Her jeans were completely soaked from sitting in the snow and her hands were practically frozen from having made a snow sculpture without mittens. But it was all worth it was her daughter gasped and her eyes widened. She pointed at the small sculpture and smiled brightly at her mother.

"Mommy! Me!"

Santana giggled and nodded.

"Yup, that's you baby."

"Pretty. Thank you."

"You want to go see what mommy and your brothers are up to?"

Zoey nodded and Santana stood up, but Zoey was having some problems doing so, so Santana helped her up.

"There we go."

They began walking towards the rest of their family, but Zoey was wearing so many layers of clothes that she had great difficulty walking. Santana let her take her time though; wanting her to manage it herself without her mothers help. They stepped onto an untouched piece of land and the snow was so deep here that Zoey tripped and fell face first into the snow. A large crying sound came from the toddler and Quinn immediately came running from the hill. Santana stooped down and picked up the little girl who now had snow all over the front of her body and she was crying hard. Quinn came over and stroked her back; thought the toddler probably couldn't feel it through her endless layers of clothes.

"What happened?"

"She tripped face first."

Zoey continued crying in Santana's arms and Quinn took off her mittens so she could gently wipe the snow off her daughter's face.

"Mommy."

She cried and pushed her face into Santana's exposed neck.

"I'm here baby."

"Inside!"

Quinn pouted slightly.

"You don't want to play with me, baby?"

Zoey shook her head.

"No like snow."

Santana smiled triumphantly.

"She might be biologically yours, but she is so my daughter."

Quinn smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh trust me, I know."

She kissed Zoey and Santana's cheeks.

"You can go inside with mommy okay? I'll come soon, I don't think they boys want to go inside yet."

"It's okay, we'll have fun inside and you have fun in the cold, terrible snow."

Quinn kissed Santana's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And you too, princess. Mommy loves you."

"Love you too, mommy."

The boys called both of them mom and Zoey called them both mommy. They had let them decide for themselves and Zoey had just copied her brothers. They always knew whom they were talking to though, so it never got too confusing.

"You better have some hot chocolate ready for when we come in."

"Gotcha. And you still _so_ owe me."

Quinn began walking away towards the hill again.

"So demanding."

Santana smirked.

"And don't you forget it!"


End file.
